The Password's Moon Vine
by Evil Cat Hater
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight Walks! Harry and Ron try to cope with the idea of Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin as a couple. Meanwhile, others find out Hermione and Remus' secret...RLHG, AU, slightly OOC


This story, which is the sequel to MoonlightWalks,is dedicated to the few who suggested and/or requested it because you're all so nice, which includes **siriusly lupine**, **honkeytonkwoman**, **Beth**, and** april **so thanks to you and once again I repeat: this story is dedicated to you!

* * *

The aftermaths of learning Hermione's big secret had left Ron and Harry actually busy in thought for once, which of course, led to them bumping into anything that was around them. (Ron had one day accidentally bumped into the same raven-haired Ravenclaw girl who had almost discovered their whereabouts while they were trying to locate Hermione. After he said he was sorry, the girl looked at his face, recognized it, and ran for her life screaming all the way down the hall while leaving her scattered books by Ron's feet.)

Even though they said they'd leave Hermione's private life alone, they couldn't help but wonder how Remus and Hermione could actually be a, well, y'know, a _couple_. They had even made a list together, for homework purposes was their excuse to one another, (which didn't make sense, mind you), of the positive and negative things of them being together. (Of course, the negative things outweighed the positive attributes in both of their opinions.)

Hermione was becoming suspicious of them when she had noticed the paper, making them have to come up with random and stupid excuses that would have James Potter's ghost wondering how hard he had dropped Harry on his head at any time in his youth.

But as they sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts on a bright sunny day that seemed to be teasing them to no end, Harry was trying to see what Hermione was doodling on her piece of parchment as she kept looking up at Lupin, who was putting notes up onto the board and lecturing while doing so, and kept looking down at the parchment before doodling more and repeating the process.

After he had successfully managed to crane his neck the right way, Harry saw the doodle was actually Lupin's-err-_behind_. The emerald-eyed boy felt the blood drain from his face and turn a nasty shade of green. Ron, noticing Harry as the latter put his head down and moaned in pain, was giving him a perplexed look as Hermione also saw Harry's odd behavior and gave him a questioning look.

Harry managed to raise his hand up that stood out amongst the people not raising their hands as Lupin, as if he was able to time Harry's exact movements and know when he was needed, turned around, gave Harry a perplexed look, and called, "Is something the matter Harry? You don't look too good…"

"Uh, sir, I uh…" Harry began before stopping while his sick mind imagined, with bad timing, Hermione and Lupin snogging with intense passion on the professor's desk in his office with his, Harry's, papers on the desk, making his face go close to a Slytherin green, before he continued quickly, "Err…_bathroom!_"

Before Lupin could reply to the outburst, though, Harry stood up, making his own decision, and raced out the room crying in a high-pitched voice, "_Sanctuary!_" While Lupin was looking at the retreating form of his best-friend's son back, Ron looked around to see if some low-life Slytherin had left some poison on Harry's desk to explain why Harry was acting weirdly; while looking, he also noticed the doodle Hermione, who was also watching Harry's disappearing form with worry before the doors shut on their own accord, made during class which was very un-Hermione like.

"Would someone like to find Harry and see if he's alright?" Lupin asked the class with a look of guilt and worry on his aging face. "Whoever does might also want to take him to Madam Promfrey, but I guess you'll have to find Harry _first_."

The class looked around to stare at whomever dared to follow the emerald-eyed boy to see Ron's solitary figure stand up while swaying dangerously with a green face that matched Harry's.

"I'll go since I might also need to, uh, visit that-err-sanctuary also," Ron replied before quickly shoving Hermione's chair forward into the desk to give him room, making her gasp and hiss in pain at her body being forced to the wood, and stumbled before running as fast as his gangly legs could after Harry.

It was silent as the doors closed themselves shut while everyone tuned to Lupin to see his shocked face. The professor clapped his hands together, brought up a cheerful smile that calmed everyone down somewhat as Hermione pushed her chair out so she could breathe, and spoke again, "Now that the interruption has passed, I feel that that is enough work for today, so, you may start your Vampire essay with the remaining time we have in class, but _after _you have copied down all of my notes!"

As everyone began to whoop in approval since they had at least thirty minutes to do their homework now instead of being procrastinators and doing it during breakfast the morning it was due or slack off even more while _in class_, Lupin shushed the studentsand spoke up again, "Miss Granger, a word with you in my office please."

Hermione, being used to Lupin's random calls for her to either stay after class or come into his office for a private word, sighed and followed her favorite professor up the staircase and to his office. Once the door was shut and sealed with the proper charms, everyone began to burst out in loud chatter.

* * *

Neville couldn't concentrate; there was _way_ too much chatter going on for his pathetically small brain to work for the Gryffindor boy to be able to do his homework and found himself unable to concentrate, not that his fellow students cared. 

"Hey Terry, how was Lisa in the broom closet?" Seamus asked rather loudly as he leaned back in his chair, making Lavender have to shove his head off her desk so she could write her essay. While Neville began to start the heading for his paper so he was doing at least _something _before Hermione could come back and help him, Seamus grunted and groaned in pain as he then rubbed his head where Lavender's long, pink nails scratched him.

"Terry!" Lisa cried out in shame and embarrassment as she stopped writing her essay to give him a scandalized look with her friends gathering as close to her as they could with the chairs and desks in the way. Neville felt himself wondering why the boys surrounding him were so dense, if _he _could ever get a girlfriend, _he _wouldn't go insulting her and bragging about her snogging abilities. All right, so he'd brag about it, so what?

"Lisa, look, it isn't like that!" Terry replied as he darted his head from Seamus' smug face to Lisa's, which looked like it, was about to burst into tears any moment. "He's-he's just _joking!_ R-r-right, Seamus?"

Terry looked to Seamus for support, who just shrugged, and at Lisa, who then burst into tears and was being supported by her friends who were throwing daggers at Terry. The Ravenclaw boy sheepishly began to title his parchment because he didn't know what else to do with the situation he was in as Neville tried once again to start working on his essay.

Hermione then busted Lupin's door open, (to which Neville almost peed in his pants from shock), causing everyone to go to their original positions and be quiet, and stomped down the stairs with a fuming and red face before sitting in her chair and unnecessarily slamming her book down loudly on the wooden desk to which some heads turned toward her direction.

"Hey Hermione, what is it?" Hannah Abbot asked her kindly and with deep concern etched on her round face as the girls around them leaned in to hear what she had to say in response. Neville was too busy watching Hannah Abbot instead of asking Hermione himself because the Hufflepuff was kind of cute… "You look a bit angry…"

"No shit!" Hermione snarled, causing the girls to jumped at the brunette actually cursing and lean back into their chairs incase she decided to bit their heads off in fury as Neville decided that Hermione wasn't in a good mood and was definitely not going to have any patience for his insufferable stupidity. "I'm angry, so bug off you noisy busybodies! And it's none of your damn business!"

While the girls decided to ignore her and concluded to gossip about it later, Lupin stuck his head out of his room to scan his eyes across the classroom, find Neville's figure, and call out loudly, "Neville, do mind if I have a word with you please?"

While chorus of teasing '_ohh!_'s filled the room, Neville, this being his first time that the professor had asked to speak to him in private, stammered a reply, tried to get out of his chair while trying not to trip over it, and began to walk towards the stairs slowly incase the bell was going to ring as he began hyperventilating.

What did Lupin want with him? Was Lupin really McGonagall in disguise just to remind him of yet another detention or was it his grandmother reminding him of how his parents would be proud if he did something noble for once instead of getting into unintentional trouble? Did Neville fail a test that he didn't know about? Was Lupin now going to give him detention for taking up his office and class space? Oh, no, was _Snape _in disguise as Lupin? That would explain where the potions master was and why Lupin was now a little less than patient a few years back!

As Neville reached the door, Lupin opened it for him before closing it right when the smaller man had entered the room. Neville eyed his only exit besides the windows as Lupin walked in front of his desk so he could lean his slim frame against it. What was wrong? Was Snape going to pop into the story now?

"I hear you took the liberty of keeping Harry's Invisibility Cloak," the werewolf began kindly as Neville eyed the bright red mark that was implanted on his cheek, which wasn't there before. The closer Neville looked, the more he could make out the five long lines protruding from one round mark and flinched for it was a huge, and most likely a _very _painful, slap mark. Lupin coughed, gaining the attention of the younger Gryffindor and making the latter blush for he was openly staring at his professor's half red face. "I would like to take it into my custody."

"What for?" Neville asked bluntly before flinching and expecting Lupin to start scolding him for taking that tone with his superior.

"Oh, well," Lupin began nervously as he started to fiddle with his thumbs before his hands went to the edge of the wooden desk that he was holding before, "Professor McGonagall has felt that since your past history of loosing things is going to go against you, she believes it's necessary that an adult hold onto it, no offense or anything. Harry would surely be upset if you loose his Invisibility Cloak on him for it was his father's after all."

"Really?" Neville asked, amazed before his brain began to process his complex words for once and had numerous numbers of questions to ask Lupin from suspicion. "Well, why doesn't McGonagall take it from me then? I'm sure she is more than capable-"

"She's afraid to get cat hair on it," Lupin replied rather quickly as his eyes shifted to the right side of the room while he began to bobble on the balls of his large feet. Neville felt that it was a sort of reasonable response but opened his mouth to ask more unanswered and curious questions before Lupin cut him in with a no-nonsense tone of voice, "Just give me the Cloak or you get detention. Are we clear?"

"Uh, ruby, sir?" Neville squeaked out of fright before having a feeling that his response wasn't the right one to fit in with what Lupin was implying.

"Ah, close enough," Lupin replied a bit irritated before he put on his famous kind smile, frightening Neville at his untimely changes in moods like a normal, hormonal girl. "I'll expect it after lunch, alright? Now, go start your essay," at this, Lupin politely showed Neville the door and called out, "if you need any help, I'll be in my office for a little while."

At this, the door slammed shut in Neville's face as the boy still had questions but knew it was better to just hand over the cloak to Lupin and not get into any more trouble. What did the werewolf want with it anyway? But before Neville could inquire any further, Seamus threw a parchment ball at his face, causing the War of Parchment Balls While Stupid Lupin Wasn't Around.

* * *

Class had finally been let out, and Hermione was beyond livid. 

How _dare _Remus suggest what he did when she had constantly reminded him of the upcoming date that every woman dreaded! When she agreed to be in a relationship beyond friendship with the wild werewolf, she never in her life predicted that he'd come up with the craziest things that he had suggested they could do together.

Even though he made her feel loved and whole, sometimes he was a bit childish and immature making her wonder if he was trying to compensate for the loss of his best friends.

As she continued to walk and try desperately to get the little balls of ripped up parchment out of her unruly hair that seemed to want to house the paper, she felt salty tears well up in her brown eyes as she remembered the first time he had told her he loved her and couldn't live without her.

Hermione stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing the younger, more speedy students to curse at her and have to go around her frozen form, let her books drop and scatter all over the floor (which caused the said swearing students to fall face first to the floor), and burst out in the unshed until now tears before throwing her hands up into the air, running around in continuous circles while jumping over the fallen bodies, and crying out loudly, "_He loves mee! Not youu! Meee!_"

As people watched her in utter amazement, she realized she had better stop doing what she was doing before she was going to be thrown into Azkaban with the words 'Loony Lovegood's Sister' written on her forehead. While people continued to stare at her as if she was trying to dress up as Snape and sneer like him for the insufferable know-it-all had finally cracked, (probably from the amount of excessive books and all the information in it that she had been trying to store in her overly large brain), Hermione decided after dinner to take a bath to calm her nerves and herself.

Maybe her homework would have to wait for a while…

* * *

"I'm going to take a bath!" Lavender exclaimed to the whole Gryffindor common room as most of the students rolled their eyes at her exaggeration of her self-absorption. As if anyone _really _cared about if she was having apole for everyone to vote in if she should wear bunny slippers or not, and Parvati, even her best friend, could care less if she had a fierce debate with herself over whether to wear the pink or the purple hair clip in five weeks for the next Hogsmeade trip. 

"We'll all miss you," Seamus remarked to her sarcastically with a roll of his eyes as Dean had to bury himself into the desk to muffle his laughter. "Don't worry about that." He then added with a high-pitched voice unlike his own, "_What will we ever _do_ without our lovely Lavender to guide us into the mysterious future?_"

"Ugh, shut up, you sound like Trelawney!" A fifth year remarked with disgust and a snort as Lavender patted Seamus on the head gracefully like a bright pink Pygmy Puff and glared at the fifth year who stuck his tongue out at her when she wasn't looking.

"Just so you all know, if I were to somehow drown, I love you all!" She cried out dramatically with a flourish of her hands that held her large pink nails. "Oh, yeah, and don't touch my stuff…"

With that she left the common room with a fluffy pink towel draped gracefully over her outstretched arm before Neville came bursting into the room and stumbled on a fourth year's huge pile of books, causing them to skid all over the carpeted rug.

Instantly Neville scrambled up and cried out with uneven breathing, "Does anyone have that Vampire book we need for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Lost yours?" Dean asked him slyly as Neville nodded eagerly.

"Did you find it?" Neville inquired as he approached him and Seamus who were sitting together at a table doing last minute procrastinating.

"No, it's what would happen to _you_," Dean explained with a sneer that would have even a toddler Snape rolling his eyes. As Neville's shoulders fell, Seamus turned to him with an annoyed face.

"Why don't you just go to the library and get the book _there?_"

"Cause it's going to close before I get there, and then Filch is bound to catch me, and I'm going to be late for my detention with McGonagall, earning another one, and then by tomorrow morning, I'll totally forget about the book until someone reminds me the morning before its due and then even _more_ disastrous things are bound to happen causing me to not be able to finish the essay, ending up in a zero, and then even MORE stuff will happen!"

"Wow, you can get a lot in with just a breath!" Dean commented with an impressed look on his face as Seamus rolled his brown eyes.

"Didn't you know about the secret passageway that will take you directly into the library? It'll let you sneak out before the library closes or before the librarian can catch you!" Seamus told him as if it was as obvious as the zits on his face before Dean could make a comment; Seamus nudged him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Where?" Neville asked eagerly as Seamus winked at Dean, who took it the wrong way and began to edge his chair away from the other Gryffindor boy.

"You leave the common room, go right, go down a staircase and there should be a picture of a mermaid," Seamus explained as he began to tap his quill into the desk as if trying to remember, causing tiny blackdots to appear in the wood. "The password's '_Moon Vine_'. Follow the corridor and then there'll be another portrait and that one will be the back of one, so all you have to do is push it and it'll bring you right to the library."

"Thanks a lot!" Neville called before exiting the common room with a beaming face.

"Why did you send him _there?_" Dean asked him as Seamus gave him a look as if saying without words, '_You got to be kidding me_'. "Isn't that the passageway to the baths?"

"Obviously," Seamus replied with a cocky grin, "and then Neville will accidentally '_bump_' into Lavender there, which will teach Lavender to announce wherever she's going to the whole population. As if _I _care if she's going to snog What's-His-Face-From-Wherever-House-In-Whatever-Year."

"_Oh!_" Dean cried slyly for he finally understood what Seamus was planning on doing. "And, what should I do with Neville's book? I don't want to lug it around," at this, he pulled out the book he stole from Neville, before adding, "it's bad enough I have to lug _one _around, but now _two?_" But, before Seamus could reply, the common room door burst open and an enraged Lavender stomped in. "That was quick…"

"Who in there right mind," she began angrily as everyone finally turned to her as she then slammed her fluffy pink towel to the carpet floor in protest, "would lock themselves in the bathroom so _I_, Lavender Brown, cannot get in?"

At this, Dean and Seamus looked at each other in surprise before turning to the Gryffindor girl as Parvati approached her as if the brunette had lost her rabbit like in their third year. While the younger students began to talk amongst themselves in whispers to make Lavender feel better and unnecessarily boost up her unusually high ego, Seamus and Dean burst out in laughter as Lavender glared at them with her hair looking like it would burst up in flames at any moment from her rage.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you?" She screeched as Parvati gave them a '_be honest and serious_' look, as Dean wiped the tears from his eyes. "Cutting my bath time cause you think it's funny, do you?"

At this, Seamus snorted, causing the two to continue laughing their heads off.

"Hey, does anyone know where Hermione is?" A sixth year Gryffindor prefect called as she approached the bulletin board that had enormous amounts of papers shoved on it and stapled over the other old announcements. "She's supposed to remind me about my prefect dutiessince I get so engrossed in my homework and be patrolling with me right now. She's _never _late when it comes to these sorts of things."

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Hermione since dinner," Parvati replied honesty with a nod of her head, causing her braid to follow to, as Lavender shot her head toward her best friend.

"She's hogging the baths!" Lavender yelled out in anger as her fists clenched up making her knuckles turn white.

Seamus once against snorted out in laughter as Dean joined him in laughing like lunatics on the carpet floor for Neville was going to accidentally '_bump_' into the insufferable know-it-all while she was in the baths taking one.

"Shut up you two this is not funny!"

* * *

Neville was walking down the gloomy and moldy corridor that the mermaid's painting had hidden from him. (He found out that she was a stubborn fat redheaded mermaid who refused to let him in at first because someone else had woken her from her beauty sleep before to gain entrance also.) He had a bad feeling about his place, so maybe it was a good idea that nobody had mentioned this secret passageway to him before. 

Sometimes he had slipped on the wet stone floor and had to grab a piece of squishy old mold to steady himself, which wasn't pleasant in the slightest. Other times he had slipped with nothing to steady him and had fallen down with his face covered in cold, moldy water with the stone floor squishing his small nose.

After what felt like hours, Neville finally found the backside of the rather large portrait that Seamus had told him about. Feeling immense pride swell inside of himself for not being the coward he usually was and running away, Neville pushed the painting open leaving an opening he managed to squeeze through for he did not want to just throw the painting open and have the librarian hear him and yell at him for being a sneaky Gryffindor.

After silently closing the portrait, which held another mermaid, who seemed just as irritated as the other mermaid, only she was skinner and a blonde, Neville ducked behind a huge potted plant that was large enough to hide him as he then realized the obvious.

The library didn't have tiled floors, huge potted plants, sweet aromas that smelled of Granny Smith apples, or any mermaid paintings.

He felt like his stomach had torn open up his skin and run away screaming for another home when he put the pieces together and realized he had just entered the baths. As he looked around the large plant to see if anyone was occupying the room beside himself, he found a certain bushy brown head that was currently giggling as the bubbles around her began to float in mid-air.

He was stuck in the baths with a NAKED HERMIONE GRANGER.

It was if Voldemort himself had started growing out his hair and giving out free flowers on the streets of Diagon Alley claiming "_All for peace, and peace for all!_" And it was if Ron had shaved his head and called himself the new Dark Lord.

It was just WRONG.

Before he could start hyperventilating and give away his position plus have Hermione beat him to a bloody pulp, Neville looked around the pot once again to see Hermione was now dipping herself under the bubble filled water that smelled strongly of apples.

Never would Neville let Seamus or Dean get away for tricking him.

Hermione rose up from the water as Neville looked and thanked Merlin she had her back facing him instead of her front so he would be able to see things he didn't want to. She gracefully ran her hand through her wet hair as Neville heard a stifled moan from somewhere throughout the room.

He instantly crouched down while Hermione looked around cautiously for he did NOT want Hermione to find him and blame him for spying on her. She very was nice, kind, and smart and helped him with his homework, and he would never think of her like _that_ nor wanted her to think he liked her more than a friend.

As Neville decided that he could risk getting his head bitten off with lectures and try to sneak back to the mermaid's portrait or he could wait and hope Hermione didn't find him before then sneaking out, he heard a huge potted plant smash making Hermione squeal and Neville cower againbehind his planted pot in fear.

"Remus Lupin, you stupid werewolf, were you _spying _on me!" Hermione cried out in shock, causing Neville to officially name this day, 'The Day I Officially Claim That I Am In A Fucked Up World'.

"Well, I-uh," Lupin began in an embarrassed tone as Neville looked around his non-smashed pot to see Hermione was out of the bath andhad wrapped a towel around herself to not expose the parts of her body he did not wish to see and Lupin with Harry's Invisibility Cloak in his fist. And lying by them was the huge smashed pot with dirt scattered all over the titled floor that had helped Neville figure out where he was before.

"If you were so impatient, you could have told me!" She cried out in irritation as Lupin looked up at her sheepishly for he was kneeled on the floor. Neville decided after ducking behind the plant's pot that he was never going to see Lupin as the professor he always saw him as instead of the Peeping Tom he found him to be.

"Um…you smell lovely?" Lupin added hesitantly before he then began crying out in pain.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty werewolf!" Hermione cried out in anger as Neville, wishing that he didn't, looked around the pot again to see that the Gryffindor girl was tugging on the professor's ear, causing him to whimper in pain as she scolded him, (which made Neville sigh heavily in relief). "I'm now going to make you wait even _longer!_"

"What! No far!" Lupin cried out as if he was protecting himself in defense from his mother after trying to take a cookie from the cookie jar right before dinner.

"Yes far!" Hermione yelled back as she continued to tug onto his ear until he was standing with a slouching back while she clutched desperately at her towel. "I _told _you! And you obviously didn't listen!"

"I obviously did, because I didn't _touch _you, I _watched _you! Plus, if I disobeyed you, I would have kidnapped you and would have brought you straight to my rooms!"

"But that's an invasion of _privacy!_ MY privacy!"

"And you dissolved that privacy when you agreed to stay with me! Do you _want_ to take it back?"

"Of course not, Remus! You're just making my temper worse!"

"Well, I'm sorry, so can you let go of my ear? It's kind of hurting a lot…"

"No way! This is just the beginning of your punishment!" Hermione cried out before leading him towards the door as Neville watched in shock while Lupin continued to moan and whimper in pain. "Now, get that Invisibility Cloak!"

"I love it when you're so commanding….so _Hermione_…"

"Shut up and let's go before I just ban all snogging sessions for a month!"

Neville then watched with wide eyes as the two disappeared under the Cloak leaving him alone. After registering in his mind what the hell just happened, Neville decided that after he was going to beat the bloody pulp out of Dean and Seamus for exposing him to what he just witnessed, he was going to permanently avoid Hermione and Lupin for the rest of his life…

* * *

Madam Promfrey was humming happily to herself as she smoothed down the crisp clean, white bed sheets. So far no student had came in to complain about being sick or having a frog's leg shoved up their noses during potions class. The room hadn't been this quiet since the nurse had threatened to hex body parts off if the students lost the antidote to the Weasley Twins candy that made them sick to begin with in the first place. 

After making sure there wasn't a single wrinkle on the sheet, she decided to make herself some claming herbal tea before the doors burst open causing her to groan and wish she had knocked on some wood after her train of thoughts.

"Madam Promfrey!" Hermione Granger cried as she ran to the nurse as quickly as she could with her petite framewhile Professor Lupin entered the Infirmary with three floating bodies following close behind him. "We caught Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom in a fight, and I might add Neville was winning until he passed out upon seeing us patrolling the corridors!"

"Place them on the beds," Madam Promfrey replied with a groan and a roll of her eyes as Lupin obeyed her commands and placed the three limp and frozen bodies onto the beds and messing up the sheets the nurse had so carefully seen to it that were wrinkle free. "I'll take care of them now, so you can go."

"I'll come back to check on them later," Hermione reassuringly told the displeased nurse, who nodded in her reply and rolled her eyes once more before deciding the tea was going to have to wait a bit longer along with the Firewhiskey.

While they began to leave the ward, Lupin snuck a glance at Hermione, who wasn't paying much attention to him at the moment, as they began to leave the nurse to her work and mumbled so only Hermione could hear him, "I think that I'll need even more punishment tonight."

"What for?" She asked him at a whisper with a perplexed look and determination to raise an eyebrow in response to him as he gave her a wolfish grin.

"This," he replied softly before grabbing her behind, causing her to squeal and Madam Promfrey to glare at the two, and quickly shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sorry," he called to the nurse as Hermione tried to hide her bright red face, "I just stepped on her foot."

The two then quietly left as the nurse watched them suspiciously before returning to her work with Hermione glaring at him and whispering to him deadly, "Oh, you are so going to pay for that…"

* * *

Yay! I'm back with more insaneness!

I had started writing this right after Moonlight Walks from all that inspiration and nice compliments my reviewers gave me, but horrible writers block hit right after I had Neville enter Lupin's office in the beginning of this story. Evil, huh? But, I was _so _bored one Sunday afternoon after I didn't feel like writing a story, (to which the summery of it is in my profile because I'm an idiot), or starting another that I had planned on doing. So I thought, 'I should stop neglecting the sequel and write it because I'll never get it out and I'll disappoint those who wanted it!' And I wrote, so what do you think? Good, bad? Happy, sad? Did it make you cheerful and glad? Or should I just shut up with the rhymes? Yeah, I thought so because I ran out of things that rhyme…

Anyway, BRING ON THE REVIEWS! And I'm serious, (no, not SIRIUS BLACK, dude!), I _really_ don't care if you yell at me and tell me that this story sucks, because I'd have to agree with you for it isn't one of my absolutely greatest and best-est stories ever. (I don't even think I have a story like that…) But, if you do have something nice to say, I'd _really _like to read it or if you have _any _suggestions for me.

Gosh, I really _do_ ramble, don't I?

Before I forget: **Replies to Moonlight Walks Reviewers:**

**siriusly lupine **- hehe, I'm really glad you liked it, and I thank you very much for adding me to your author's list! I feel special...hehe! But on top of that, I greatly appreciate your response to my e-mail and your reviews, and I thank you for all your support! And, out of curiosity, does this help with your addiction? haha, I think Lupin fans out there should make a support group dedicated to that awesome werewolf!

**R J Lupin's Kat - **thank you for your review! And yes, hehe, I would love to give Lupin a bedtime story with probably all those other Lupin fans...I'd, of course,choose Little Red Riding Hood...hehe.By the way, I absolutely _love _your name!

**honkeytonkwoman **- hehe, here's the second part you asked for! I hope you enjoy it because it took me like _forever_ to think of what to do for a sequel, but then I came up with this idea...and here we are! Thank you sooo much for your review! And poor Ron and Harry had to be cut out of the story at the beginning because they would have made a mess of things and gotten more portrait enemies... and your name sounds familiar, is it from Cowboy Bebop? (ah, I hope I spelt that write...)

**DarknessxFallsx **- thank you very much for your review, and I will try with all my might to keep up my noble work because I really have nothing better to do, haha!

**dotdotdot **- haha, I also thank you for your kind review, and I'm glad you like to way I write because it also represents how I talk and can go on and on without stopping my sentences! (hehe, and you can also see by my rambling)

**Bethany** - thanks to you for the review! (haha,I _rhymed_, look at that skill!) And you're welcome! And look! It's the sequel you pestered me about! haha, and it would be a LONG time before I post the Bella/Gale story because I have to finish it, and I hate to say it but I don't think I will. so.._blame it on the writer's block!_

**april **- I'm soo glad and thrilled you liked Moonlight Walks! And here I am with a sequel! hehe, I truely couldn't stop smiling when you reviewed for I was so happy that you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!

This story went by quickly, didn't it? It was like seven pages in Word…and I might like to add that I love using Snape as examples if you haven't noticed because he is one of my favorite characters! looks around to see that Bethany isn't present before going into hiding

Please review, I'd really like to know if I should make more chapters for this and if so if you have any ideas. Writing only one-shots do get a bit boring after awhile, and I'm up to most challenges unless I get picky!

Hope to write more for you in the future!

Evil Cat Hater

(a.k.a. -to Bethany and Brittany and various others- Katie)


End file.
